Millenia
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Amaba verlas dormir y no se permitía despertarlas, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era una buena excusa para besar a su esposa y abrazar a su hija, ya lo extrañaba. RenjixRukia


**Los personajes de Bleach NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **"MILLENIA"**

 **By: AsahiDragneel77**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cada día carecía de sentido, de valor y de ilusión, no encontraba el motivo para seguir despertando cada mañana, pero tampoco tenía el valor para terminar con aquella miseria, solo sabía que no podía encajar en lo que el mundo humano comprendía, solo sabia en lo más profundo de su corazón que en este mundo, él no tenía un hogar.

¿Cómo puede un joven de 23 años seguir sin encontrar su camino? No lo sabía, la razón por la que vivía no la conocía, había escuchado muchas veces las teoría de "Naces para hacer algo importante, solo puedes morir cuando hayas cumplido con tu misión", pero la pregunta era, ¿Cuál era su misión?

Renji removió su cabellera rojiza con frustración, se estaba hartando de esa molesta situación, era lo mismo cada día, despertar por las mañanas y solo reposar como si de un cuerpo sin alma se tratara, ver a la distancia, observar a las personas reír, sufrir, llorar, ser felices y aun así él no podía sentir nada, hacer un chasquido con la lengua y cumplir con la misma monotonía de cada día.

No existía en el mundo algo que lo emocionase, era simplemente todo sin sabor, quería huir, salir corriendo para buscar su hogar, pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo si en este mundo no estaba su hogar?

Si tan solo aquella hermosa chica fuese real, pero no lo era, ella solo vivía en sus más profundos sueños, en su adolescencia se había empeñado en buscar a esa chica, pero no la había encontrado, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?, simple, ella no era real, demasiado perfecta para existir en este mundo tan imperfecto.

Renji se sacudió el polvo de los pantaloncillos y se puso de pie, llevaba más de una hora tirado en el suelo, tomo su maletín y emprendió el camino a su patético trabajo, llego a la entrada y fue reprendido por el vigilante de la entrada.

–Otra vez tarde, Abarai –le miraba con fastidio, pero era común que las personas le vieran de esa forma– una más, solo una más y serás despedido

–Lo siento – ¿a quién le importa? A nadie– no volverá a pasar –claro que volvería a pasar, siempre pasaba–

–Eso espero

Paso la tarde solo observando el monitor encendido del computador de su cubículo, comenzaba a sentirse extraño, sentía un calor en su corazón, eran como nuevas esperanzas, sonrió en repetidas ocasiones y se vio extrañado de ver formada esa curvatura en sus labios.

Llego la noche, debía regresar a casa, camino por las calles solitarias de la ciudad, le tomaría 30 minutos llegar a casa, pero no tenía prisa, comenzó a caminar por inercia hasta que se halló en un lugar desconocido, miro a los alrededores y no había nada que pudiese reconocer, lo pensó un poco, tomar un taxi no sería mala opción, pero tampoco quería estar cerca de nadie más, solo quería estar solo por un rato más.

Un hombre de complexión robusta apareció entre unos arbustos, se acercó con un tubo de metal y le golpeo, un golpe fuerte y certero que le hizo perder la conciencia, tomo a Renji de los brazos y le arrastro hasta un oscuro callejón sin salida.

–… –poco a poco Renji abrió los ojos, se sentía mareado– ¿Qué-

–Ya despertaste idiota –le observo a un obseso que le miraba con desprecio–

– ¿Qué esta…

– ¿Pasando? –Rio con maldad– pasa que te vas a morir

–Déjalo, por lo menos que no pase sus últimos minutos de vida con los pantalones sucios –hablo otro tipo de mal aspecto–

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco golpes, a esos le siguieron muchos más, Renji estaba a nada de caer inconsciente, estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado por sus captores y no encontraba una razón para ser víctima de tal atrocidad.

Su mente rebuscaba un posible enemigo, pero era imposible, él no tenía siquiera amigos, socialmente estaba muerto, su vida se limitó a estar con su familia cuando aún era un niño, después de la muerte de sus padres fue solo él, desde entonces ha sido solo él.

¿Qué pretendían esos sujetos?, no sabía, lo que si era seguro es que actuaban por alguna razón, esto no era un secuestro, él no era de esas personas factibles a ser secuestrados, después de todo no tenía ni donde caerse muerto, ¿venderían sus órganos?, sonaba un poco más factible aquella espeluznante idea, el mercado negro seguro que siempre andaba falto de algún riñón, un páncreas uno que otro corazón, pero ¿Por qué el?, físicamente el solo parecía un maldito zombi rezagado de alguna mala película post-apocalíptica.

Cuando el peli rojo se encontraba al borde de un colapso los golpes se detuvieron por completo, alzo la mirada y noto las posturas rígidas de aquellos tipos, alguien más había ingresado en aquel oscuro y sucio callejón, un tipo grande que vestía traje y venía acompañado de un par de hombres, parecían ser sus guarda espaldas, el hombre gritoneo cosas que el no pudo entender, estaba realmente tan mal que ya no llegaba a comprender nada.

El tipo gordo lo llevó a rastras hasta un lugar sucio y abandonado, olor a humedad que llenaba sus fosas nasales y le provocaba un terrible daño, el sujeto lo lanzo contra las rejas que separaban un lugar de otro, lo golpeo un par de veces más hasta que fue detenido por el que parecía ser el líder.

–Renji, oh Renji –dijo el hombre poniéndose de cuclillas frente a el– seguramente no sabes siquiera lo que está pasando aquí, no debes tener ni idea de por qué vas a morir o de quién diablos soy yo –el hombre acerco su mano hasta los rojos cabellos del chico y tiro de estos– pues déjame decirte que precisamente yo soy para ti, EL DIABLO

–… –A Renji ya le era imposible articular palabra, solo podía mantener los ojos un poco abiertos, podía sentir que está casi completamente sumergido en la inconsciencia, o posiblemente la muerte–

–Veo que ya ni siquiera puedes responder, pues bien mi querido Renji, tal vez no lo recuerdes pero yo soy tu medio hermano, hijo de tu padre, un hijo bastardo que fue rechazado, ¿y sabes por qué fui rechazado?

–…

– ¡POR QUE TU ESTÚPIDA MADRE ESTABA EMBARAZADA!, yo fui rechazado por mi propio padre solo porque tu venias en camino, porque tú eras hijo de esa maldita mujer, mientras que yo solo era el hijo de una aventura

El sujeto dio una patada a Renji dejándolo escupiendo sangre en el suelo, se puso de pie y limpio sus manos, como si el cabello que antes había jalado le fuese a provocar alguna reacción alérgica por el contacto, extendió su mano y recibió un arma de uno de sus subordinados, la observo y la cargo mientras se acercaba lentamente al peli rojo

–Mi madre sufrió mucho hasta el punto que por tanto trabajo ella colapsó, me quede solo en la calle a la maldita edad de cuatro años, pero alguien que lo tuvo todo como tú no podría entender, eres solo un pedazo de idiota que nació con suerte, mientras que yo fui un pedazo de mierda que simplemente tuvo suerte de nacer

–Yo… no… –intento hablar Renji–

–Es por eso que cuanto tuve edad y estuve lo suficientemente preparado para atacar, lo hice, fui yo quien mato a esa zorra a la que llamabas madre, y te vi llorar en su tumba, ¿y sabes qué?, lo disfrute como jamás había disfrutado tanto en mi jodida vida –soltó una fuerte risotada y observo al hombre casi muerto frente a el–

–…

–Lo de "nuestro padre" tampoco fue un maldito accidente, eso fue malditamente más difícil, el... de alguna manera sabía que iba tras de ustedes, no sé cómo lo descubrió, fue inteligente y se escondió, pero al final pude encontrarlo y destrozarlo mientras le hacía sentir físicamente todo lo que mi madre sufrió, su rostro es algo que jamás olvidare –dijo el hombre limpiando sus lágrimas de diversión– es que él incluso me llamo hijo

* * *

– ¡TE DIGO QUE HABRAS EL SENKAIMON!

–Lo siento, no puedo acceder a su petición

–Lo van a matar, si no voy allí lo van a matar

–Aunque así sea no puedo acceder, sería una violación al reglamento

–No me importa, debo ir a…

–Sabes que aunque vayas no podrás hacer nada, no podemos asesinar humanos, es mejor que te detengas… entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, también estoy preocupado pero debemos esperar, solo un poco más.

* * *

–Es decir Renji, te busque por tanto tiempo y simplemente no podía dar contigo, me llevo años encontrarte a ti y el maldito momento para vengar a quienes me robaron mi futuro y el de mi madre, y cuando te encuentro no eres más que una bolsa de mierda que danza por el jodido mundo sin motivación, es hermoso verte tan miserable

El hombre se puso de pie, apunto el arma a la cabeza de Renji y sonrió con malicia, estaba feliz de terminar con su venganza, había esperado tanto por terminar con la vida de aquel que se robó la atención y amor de su padre, aquel que creció feliz en compañía de una familia, la familia que el jamás tuvo

–Say "Bye" hermanito

 _ **"NOW PULL THE TRIGGER AND SEND ME HOME"**_

 _ **(Ahora jala el gatillo y enviame a casa)**_

Lo último que Renji pudo escuchar fue el disparo que le arrebato la vida, pero extrañamente no se sentía triste, no estaba arrepentido de haber hecho nada con su vida, aquel pensamiento que no pudo decir en voz alta, ese que más que un pensamiento se había convertido en un deseo durante los que fueron sus últimos segundos de vida inundaba su cabeza y le hizo sonreír.

–Saquen a esta basura de mis vista –hablo molesto aquel hombre– y bórrenle esa maldita sonrisa del jodido rostro

–Enseguida jefe –respondieron todos al unísono–

Renji observo como alejaban su cuerpo, observo la cadena que salía de su pecho y la toco con nerviosismo, ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Una silueta se posó frente al alma del peli rojo, un sujeto que vestía de negro y portaba una gran katana, Renji observo como este le sonreía y le acercaba la empuñadura de la katana a su frente

–Bienvenido, Teniente –fue lo último que escucho de aquel extraño sujeto antes de aparecer caminando detrás de una mariposa negra–

Camino solo por un corto lapso de tiempo antes de que una puerta se abriera frente a él, del otro lado de esta podía divisar un cielo azul junto a la luz solar que justo ahora le parecía un poco segadora, camino hasta llegar a ese lugar y observo todo detenidamente. No sabía que rayos hacía en ese lugar.

Lejos de allí, una mujer de menos de metro y medio corría a toda velocidad por las calles de la sociedad de almas, corría con desesperación mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pronto se detuvo de golpe al divisar a lo lejos aquella cabellera roja que tanto añoraba, sus lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas y esta comenzó a correr con aun más velocidad.

De un momento a otro el peli rojo se vio rodeado de por unos delgados brazos, una pequeña que vestía de negro pero que portaba una capa blanca lloraba recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él, entonces los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza como si esta fuera un computador llenándose de información, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y entonces recordó todo, su pasado, el chico que le saludo al hacer el entierro del alma, a la chica que justo ajora le abrazaba, todo lo podía recordar ahora

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas abrazo a la diminuta mujer y le beso la cabeza, cayo de rodillas y fue el turno de que él se abrazara a ella, la mujer que tanto había soñado resultaba ser la que estaba frente a él, no podía creer que siempre la hubiese recordado en su vida como humano y lo hubiese confundido con un sueño, no podía creer que esa de allí era su esposa que le había estado esperando.

–Renji, estoy tan feliz de verte, estaba tan preocupada por ti cuando vi a ese sujeto llevarte a ese lugar y golpearte, yo quería ir y defenderte pero no podía, no lo tenía permitido, yo no pude hacer nada –hablo rápidamente la mujer mientras trataba de controlar su llanto–

–Rukia yo… –hablo Renji sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa– Me he ido de este mundo por lo que parecen milenios, buscando nada más que un milagro, yo solo quería volver a casa, Por favor no me dejes ir –termino de decir entre sollozos–

–No dejare que te vuelvan a apartar de mi lado, ya estamos juntos

–Estoy en casa

–Bienvenido a casa, cariño

Una nueva sombra se movía con velocidad entre el resto de Shinigamis que se reunían para recibir al teniente del sexto escuadrón, Renji Abarai, aquel que por un error había sido enviado a renacer en el mundo humano, a aquel al que se le borraron todos y cada uno de los recuerdos al nacer.

Ese hombre por el que el capitán general había luchado por recuperar, para que al morir fuese traído de vuelta recuperando todos sus recuerdos y su lugar como Shinigami y teniente.

Una nueva cabellera roja se hizo presente empujando a varios de los presentes mientras vestía el común traje de shinigamis.

– ¡PAPA! –Gritó la jovencita antes de lanzarse sobre la pareja que aún estaba abrazada–

–Ichika, hija.

Esa fue la escena más emotiva de toda la sociedad de almas, el reencuentro de un hombre con su esposa y su hija después de años perdidos por un error que les afecto a ellos sin deberla ni temerla, ese hombre que cubrió de besos a ambas, mujeres que le habían esperado por todo ese tiempo sin renunciar a la esperanza de verlo regresar con bien.

–Bienvenido Renji –interrumpió Byakuya Kuchiki– tienes mucho trabajo acumulado de estos años

–Yo también lo extrañe –respondió el peli rojo con sarcasmo–

Después de una bienvenida en grande con toda la sociedad de almas, Renji recibió una debida bienvenida privada de parte de su esposa, estaba tan feliz de estar de nuevo en su hogar, pero aún tenía latentes los recuerdos de la vida que acababa de terminar, esa vida que si desde luego fue miserable y hasta triste no podría olvidarla jamás.

Recordaba cómo fue que por un error en el control de almas que debían haber en la sociedad de almas y el mundo humano es que él tuvo que renacer como humano, fue duro ya que no había podido despedirse de su esposa e hija, que en ese entonces era pequeña, sufrió tanto mientras era llevado a un seno materno donde nacería e iniciaría una nueva vida.

Supo que Rukia le había buscado por mucho tiempo, y cuando se enteró de lo sucedido había exigido ser enviada como la shinigamis encargada de la ciudad donde él había nacido, mas sin embargo eso le fue imposible, incluso acepto que renunciaría a su puesto de capitana para ir en busca de él, por suerte fue detenida y convencida por su hermano, aunque eso no evito que tomara in gigai y saliera a escondidas solo para verle.

Fueron 23 años en los que dejo sola a su esposa e hija, 23 años en donde los tres vivieron un infierno el uno sin el otro, fueron tantos años perdidos, pero que él estaba determinado en recuperar, si bien no podía regresar el tiempo atrás, pero podía compensárselo a su esposa e hija, tal vez a su pequeña le gustase un hermanito, o ¿deberían esperar un poco?, de igual manera lo mejor era que comenzasen a practicar, lo hablaría con su esposa en la noche, por ahora debía terminar el papeleo.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a su esposa entrar a su oficina con el ceño fruncido y su hija detrás de esta, seguro que venían a reclamar el haber salido de casa tan temprano y no haber querido despertarlas, pero no podía evitarlo, amaba verlas dormir y no se permitía despertarlas, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era una buena excusa para besar a su esposa y abrazar a su hija, ya lo extrañaba.

Ahora estaba en casa.

* * *

 **Regrese con algo nuevo de esta hermosa pareja, que les puedo decir, me gusto el resultado final, pero no estoy totalmente feliz, espero que me den sus opiniones y me regalen un review, saben que eso me hace muy feliz, ojala esto sea de su agrado, eso es todo, hasta la próxima :3**

 **P.D: Esta historia lleva por titulo el nombre de una canción de Crown the empire, en los diálogos de el reencuentro de Renji y Rukia use una parte de una de las estrofas pero traducida al español :)**


End file.
